You have Truly Completed me
by LizzyBennett
Summary: Peter is de-aged after fighting some criminals who were using alien tech. Not knowing how to address the situation, Tony sends Thor off on a mission to retrieve the cure. At a gala, he is kidnapped and Tony must get him back. Peter is 11 months in this story. I liked de-aged stories and I figured why not wrote on myself.
1. Chapter 1

You have truly Completed Me

A/N: Hello everyone! I am new to this fandom and I just wanted to say that I have been inspired to write this story after reading so many other great ones. So to begin, yes this is going to be an Iron-dad story! Yes, this is going to be a Peter de-aged story! And yes all your feels will be met with this story. I know this is another deaged story, but please bear with me. I guarantee you will like this story.

About the story:  
Peter is deaged after fighting some criminals who were using alien tech. Not knowing how to address the situation, Tony sends Thor off on a mission to retrieve the cure. While waiting, Tony and Pepper care for Peter while Aunt May is away on a long much-needed fall vacation. During a celebration of Stark Industries, a crazed madman kidnaps Peter and takes him on an international kidnapping spree that spans continents. Can Tony and the Avengers find his son before the madman ends Peter? Can Thor find a cure? What does Norman Osborne have to do with any of this? Will an eleven-month-old Peter Parker be the binding glue that completely heals Tony's heart? Let's find out

Updates will occur every Friday

* * *

Beginning

The night was going to be magical. At least that's what the press was billing the affair. The 90th anniversary of Stark Industries, a celebration that even Howard Stark himself could not have envisioned (Maybe that was a stretch, the man was egoistical after all), was underway and everyone wanted to a ticket to the most glamorous affair in town. Dignitaries, presidents of countries and companies, influential individuals and their spouses, along with many of the whose who were to be in attendance. The press covered this affair religiously, bringing last minute up to date news to the general public. Insiders wanted to know everything. What would Mrs. Stark wear, what would Tony wear? Are the Avengers going to be there? Spiderman? Who would cater the food? The list went on and on. Although those questions would have to wait to be answered, one thing was known for sure. Anthony Edward Stark was going to put on a show. He was going to be the main attraction.

As the gala began, many entered into the banquet hall of the Stark Tower in wonder. The room was amazingly decorated with hanging flowers as if one just stepped into the garden of eden. The decor and the elegance of the room screamed Pepper Potts-Stark. The room, like its organizer and designer, oozed a level of sophistication that was unmatched. A small Jazz band played light music in the background as the gala attendees took their seats, ordered drinks, and/or admired the decor. Photos of the Stark family, employees, and other members of the Stark team, were displayed tastefully around the room. Attendees stared up at photos of Howard Stark, Marie Stark, and Tony Stark. Photos of Tony and Pepper, Tony and Rhodey, and the other Avengers, were also littered around the room. Noticeably absent were photos of Tony with Spiderman.

The tone of the room was set. Many waited for the Stark Family, mainly Tony, to arrive. The billionaire, former-playboy, philanthropist, and genius was always late to these functions. No doubt if Howard was alive this type of tardiness would not have been tolerated, but then Tony rarely attended these sort of events when his father was alive. Tony, after being told by his wife that he was to be attending this event, reluctantly went out and got a custom suit made just for this occasion. After also being told by his wife that he was also going to be delivering a speech, Tony sat and wrote a speech that was set aside in the final hours and replaced with something more endearing. Yes, Tony was going to be attending this event, but he was not going to be on time.

So as the attendees waited for the Stark family to arrive, the Stark family themselves were putting the final touches on their attire and their arrangements. It has been 3 months since Peter Benjamin Parker was turned into an infant, and his 11-month old self was not having any of the stuffy suit Tony had custom made just for him. The child wailed as Pepper lightly brushed his hair, smiling at the finished process. By the time the Starks left their penthouse and arrived at the back of the banquet hall, Peter had tired himself out and had fallen asleep in Tonys arms. Placing the sleeping child into Peppers arms as he adjusted his suit, Tony stared at his small family for a brief moment and smiled. Pepper, who had stepped up these past couple of months, looked beautiful as she held a sleeping Peter in her arms. The child's chubby cheeks rested against her shoulder as she lovingly soothed the child by patting his back. Tony fainted heard her humming as Peter inhaled deeply. This child, resting against the woman that he loved the most, had both Starks wrapped around his chubby little fingers.  
Tony had done new things, stopped old habits and changed his lifestyle for this child. He had stopped drinking, started going to bed at a decent hour, and started taking better care of his health for Peter. He forgive people, open his doors back up to the rouge avengers, fought Ross and won for Peter. There was nothing he would not do for Peter, and that thought scared him to most. Tony thought about his relationship with Peter before the boy was deaged and came to the conclusion that his feeling for the boy had long been established. He fell in love with the genius that was Peter Parker at 15, and now that he was deaged, those feelings intensified. Tony had never loved someone like the way he loved Peter, never laughed the way he did when peter made his heart smile, and never worried this much when the boy was not near. Yes, there was Pepper, and maybe even Rodney. But Peter had the master key to his heart. Peter-Pie was his everything. Tony was so far lost in thought that he hardly heard his wife until she was waving her hand in his face:

"Earth to Anthony!" Pepper called as she tried to get his attention.

Tony snapped out his thoughts and looked up at Pepper:

"Darling..."

"What are you thinking? I asked you what you wanted to do with Peter. I know we talked about this before, but I am not comfortable with leaving him with Rodney for the night. I mean I know Rodney is more then capable of taking care of Pete, but I just think that he should make the rounds with us."

Pepper let out a breath as she stared back down at the sleeping child, slowly beginning to rock him up and down. Her and Tony were both experiencing what new parents often experienced when they went back to work: separation anxiety or FOMO (fear of missing out). Never mind that Peter was not their child, the attachment was there, and it was hard to part from him.

"I know Pep, but I do not want all of these reporters and people in my business. We have been able to hide him away for months, I do not want any crazed person catching wind that I am caring for a child and they come after him. We spoke about telling people that he is your nephew, but even still I think that is risky as well. Plus he is starting to talk and calls me dada," Tony smiled at the thought, "I cannot risk it."

Pepper weakly smiled at Tony:

"I know honey but-"

"Boss," Friday alerted Tony just as Pepper was about to speak, "All of the guests have arrived and at this moment you are running thirty minutes behind start time for the gala."

Tony rolled his eyes as he looked up to the ceiling, "Thank you Fri- please however mute."

"Ok, I just also wanted to let you know-"

"Mute," Tony snapped quickly, these events always put his nerves on edge and he did not need to be reminded that he was failing at the one thing his father always took issue with.

"Tony here" Pepper handed the child back to Tony, "Take him, I am going to make the introduction then I will come back and take him again. I will make my rounds only after Nat or Cap gets here."

Pepper smoothed down her dress and fixed her hair one more final time before she began to walk away from her husband. She looked back at the pair and smiled. This was her family as well, she was damn proud to be a Stark that night.

Peter stirred with the change of warmth but remained asleep. As Tony listened to his wife talk about him and his father, a thought began to formulate in his head. Howard Stark was the type of Father that Tony loathed. He fought every day to not end up like his dad. He had changed the Stark legacy, turning it from an arms creator and dealer to a clean multi-billion dollar company. He forged his own legacy removed from his father and he wanted the world to know that. He also wanted the world to know that the sleeping child in his arms would be the sole heir to that legacy. Tony shutters at the thought that he and pepper would not be able to have children. A thought that barely registered these past few months as he and Pepper chased after Peter. Tony did a lot of damage in the past, the damage that all the money and influence could not fix or change. However, with Peter there was hope. There was a new spring of difference and Tony was ready to move forward towards the future.

"And now without further delay, I want to welcome my husband Anthony Edward Stark to the podium..."

Tony heard his wife and knew that it was his time to go out and address the attendees. He listened as many began to clap and took his cue to walk out. As Tony walked out into the banquet hall, the music began to play. People clapped and cheered until they fully got a glimpse at what Tony held in his arms. The music stopped playing and silence engulfed the room. Many looked around at the people next to them and whispered. Others looked over at Pepper, mentally doing the math in their head. There was no way this woman carried a baby in her for nine months, had said baby and nursed that infant, who was the child?

Pepper looked over at Tony and blushed. He confidently walked up to the podium with their Peter in his arms without hesitating. He oozed sexy, charming, dashing, and Dad. Tony looked around the room and smiled:

"Good evening everyone, I guess I should start by addressing the elephant in the room." Tony shifted Peter in his arms, "Chris Christie please stop trying to get people to fund your presidential bid, don't you think that ship has sailed ?" Tony smiled over at the former governor as the room let out a collective laugh:

"I do not want to hear your butt talking to Fox News about me possibly funding your next bid, ain't nobody got time for that." Tony watched his language, one of the many things he adjusted as the infant slowly began to wrap the genius around his tiny little fingers. As the room began to quiet down again Tony continued:

"No seriously, I know you are all wondering who this little guy is," Tony ran his hand through Peters curls, "This little one is the future of Stark Industries."

The room collectively gasped as Pepper lovingly smiled up at her husband and their child:

"When my father started this company many moons ago, he envisioned a greater America. He saw a world that could be dominated by weapons with all the power falling into the hands of the almighty American people. Stark industries made millions making weapons that destroyed many homes and many lives. When I took over this company, I propelled my fathers legacy. Blindly following someone who did not have my best interest in mind. When I woke up and decided to make a change, the damage was already done to myself and others that could not be fixed."

Tonys' eyes watered a little as he thought back to Afghanistan:

"As we celebrate this 90 years, we must not forget about the lives that we have impacted. We must remain mindful of our past so that we can not repeat it. As I look towards the future I smile at the thought of this little one and the many little ones that are being held in their parent's arms at the moment. Little Peter here is the future of Stark Industries. I want to leave a legacy for him that will make him proud. One that is no longer tainted in the blood of the suffering. I want to stand firm in the thought that I worked hard so that he could stand firm and know that I wanted to change the world for the better and I used Stark Industries to do so."

As Tony's voice got louder, Peter began to stir and wake. He slowly began to open his eyes as the backlights shone brightly in his eyes. Hearing Peter wake, Tony stopped for a moment and smiled down at Peter. Peter smiled back at Tony and slowly turned his head to the room full of important people. Ever bashful peter quickly turned back and buried his face into Tony's chest:

"He's shy everyone," Tony laughed as he addressed the room, "But when I think of leaving a legacy and creating a better tomorrow. I think about this boy here and the world he will inherit. I think about his future and the many ways he will carry this company into the next 90 years."

Peter lifted his head up to Tony and looked him in the eyes as if he knew what Tony had just said and did. Tony just publicly acknowledged Peter and his connection to the child. Peter smiled at his "father" and wildly began to wave his hands around. Tony laughed as peter grabbed his goatee and yanked on it:

"Do not worry everyone, I promise that he will be able to formulate complete sentences before he begins signing your checks."

Everyone in the room started to laugh. Peter turned towards the room again and clapped his hands as others began to do so as well. Leaning over towards the mic he began to babble:

"Mmmmm Dadda..." As he reached for the mic to put in his mouth.

Tony moved the mic away from Peters grip and laughed:

"I bet none of you were expecting this," the room let out a collective laugh," to be honest neither was pepper and I. Peter is not, let me be clear, the product of some illicit affair or the result of a drunken relapse. I know by revealing him to the world he will be put under a microscope like myself and Pepper. We simply ask for privacy when it comes to this little fella." Suddenly Tony's voice took on an air of seriousness:

"If he is printed in any tabloid, newspaper, or blog I will sue the shit out of you and trust me I plan on collecting for the fun of it."

Peppers face too took on an air of seriousness as she watched her husband and child:

"Do not for a second think that the weight and gravity of the Starks will not come down heavy on you if you choose to print any half-ass story about my child, his origins, or his life." Tony smiled:

"Remember, I am richer than you. And with that being said, I will end this speech with one more thing: Peter is the future in more ways than one. Starting today I pledge 1 billion dollars to be used to build a better tomorrow for children across the globe. With Peters initiative, Stark industries will span the globe bringing much-needed schools, supplies, food, clothing, and basic necessities to children throughout the world."

Everyone began to clap, as Pepper looked at her husband in shock. She knew Tony did things on the whim, he was spontaneous, and she loved him for that. She was proud of what he just did, but she knew what his whims normally entailed. The peter initiative will be started, and she had a feeling she would be overseeing that as well:

"Now," Tony turned towards his wife, "If Mrs. Stark would have this dance with me and Petey, we could get this party started."

Pepper smiled as Tony held out his hand. She loved this man, she truly did. Her little family, minus May. As the band began to play music for the family, Tony led Peter and Pepper onto the dance floor. Tony wrapped his free arm around Pepper and he began to sway to the music. Peter held onto his father and the two twirled Pepper around. The family looked happy, loving, and full of life. Tony, for the first time at a gala, felt happy and ready to move towards the future. If Thor could not find a cure, he would talk May into letting him and Pepper raise Peter, giving him a second chance to experience his childhood with Tony. Spiderman would be missing, but Tony could have the shot he wanted with his son. Peter rested his head on his dad's shoulders as Pepper lovingly rubbed her sons back:

"Peters initiative.." Pepper hummed as she spoke into Tony's ear.

"Well, you know," Tony smirked as he looked into her eyes.

"I know hun, a billion though?" Pepper laughed

"Well when he gets older, I want him to know that his parents went all in."

"Well, his dad is Tony Stark"

"He does have that going for him as well."

The couple laughed as they looked at Peter who seemed to be staring off in the distance. Before the couple could turn to look at what their son was staring at, the lights went out and two shots rang out.

* * *

Hoped you liked. Comments are appreciated. Next chapter will be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

You have truly Completed Me

A/N: Hello everyone! I am new to this fandom and I just wanted to say that I have been inspired to write this story after reading so many other great ones. So to begin, yes this is going to be an Iron-dad story! Yes, this is going to be a Peter de-aged story! And yes all your feels will be met with this story. I know this is another deaged story, but please bear with me. I guarantee you will like this story.

About the story:  
Peter is deaged after fighting some criminals who were using alien tech. Not knowing how to address the situation, Tony sends Thor off on a mission to retrieve the cure. While waiting, Tony and Pepper care for Peter while Aunt May is away on a long much-needed fall vacation. During a celebration of Stark Industries, a crazed madman kidnaps Peter and takes him on an international kidnapping spree that spans continents. Can Tony and the Avengers find his son before the madman ends Peter? Can Thor find a cure? What does Norman Osborne have to do with any of this? Will an eleven-month-old Peter Parker be the binding glue that completely heals Tony's heart? Let's find out

Updates will occur every Friday

* * *

Chapter One:

It was his child's screams that brought him back. A sheering pain in his shoulder and a bright flash of light blinded Tony from the action that was unfolding before him. He felt a tug as he hazily watched as a bleeding pepper ran after a man carrying Peter. Tony felt helpless as he watched his wife chase him down, her shouts echoing loudly over the screams of many around him. He was not sure if he could move, he tried desperately to get up, but his body felt paralyzed, weak and was currently failing him. Pepper, on the other hand, had a surge of adrenaline coursing through her veins as she ran after Peter. The bullet had grazed her shoulder and she had gone down along with Tony and Peter. She had screamed for Tony as she instantly reached for Peter. The boy was crying, wailing loudly as the lights dimmed to show a man dressed in all black approach and attempt to pull their child from Tony's arms. Pepper flung her body over Tony's and grabbed for her child, holding onto his legs as the two struggled for dominance over the child. The pain in her shoulder ached as she held on for dear life, her son, her everything would not be leaving her tonight.

As the two struggled, another man approached from behind Pepper and yanked her down. This allowed for the first masked man to fully take hold of Peter and runoff. Pepper shouted for Tony to wake up as she fought the second man, stabbing him in the leg with a broach she had in her hair. She pulled herself up off the floor and took off running, ignoring the shouts of Tony as he came too. She pushed past people, as she made her way towards the man and her child:

"Please, " Pepper shouted at the man, "Don't take him.."

It sounded desperate, carnal, she needed to make it clear that Peter would not be leaving:

"You won't get out of here, the Avengers are on their way.."

Pepper managed with rage. She caught up to the man and jumped on his back. Both he, Pepper and Peter, went crashing down to the floor. Pepper punched at the man's face, clawing as she tried to loosen the man's grip on her child. There was this urgency that she had never experienced before in her life. This parental tug that forced her to fight tooth and nail for Peter. Her tunnel vision was profoundly placed on getting Peter back; the child was hysterical. Pepper wondered for a brief moment where Natasha or Captain America was. If Tony was alive. She couldn't care at that moment. She had to get Peter back. And she would of if the hit from behind hadn't knocked her over. She, like her husband, hazily watched as Peter was picked up by someone else.

A woman.

A woman who, as pepper watched, began to soothe her child with kisses and back rubs. A woman who stood over Pepper with a smirk on her face that Pepper vowed she would wipe off. A woman who spoke:

"The famous Pepper Potts or shall I say Stark? You put on a gallant display, fighting for this child. I almost decided to not take him. Did you think we wouldn't find out about him? Did you think you and Tony could be happy? I will take him off you and your husband's selfish hands. He stole my happiness, and you covered it up. Remember Mrs. Stark, you failed to protect the one thing Tony can't give you. You're a fucking failure. Don't worry, this little one will be raised in a home full of love, and will learn the truth. He will never know that he was a Stark, I will see to that."

The woman began to rub Peters back as she stuck him with a small dart. Instantly Peter fell asleep:

"Say bye-bye to momma. Daddy is already dead."

And with that, she walked away from Pepper.

Pepper watched as she walked away with her child. She felt her body release a small wail right before someone knocked her out.

* * *

When Pepper finally awoke, she was lying on a bed. She turned her head to see Happy resting on a couch. For a brief moment, she forgot. For a moment she didn't remember. It lasted only a moment:

"Happy!" Pepper started with a rush, trying to get out of bed:

"Where is Peter? Where is Tony?"

Happy jolted awake:

"Pepper, Tony..."

"Peter" Pepper let out a sob as she fell to the ground, "She has Peter."

Happy managed to help her up:

"We know"

"Where is Tony?" Pepper sobbed as she looked at Happy:

"He's in the lab, Friday has already alerted him to you awakening he should be here any moment"

A few seconds passed and Tony rushed into the room:

"Pepper dear..."

"Who was that woman? where is Peter? We have to find Peter."

"Honey, you gotta take a minute..."

"No, she took him from me, Tony. She took my child and mocked me. She shot him with something and put him to sleep. I want my child." Pepper was hysterical, Tony had never seen her like this.

"Pepper..."

"Who was she, Tony.." Pepper looked Tony in the eyes. Rage burning behind the baby blues he loved so much.

"Friday ran some scans and prints from everyone that was there. One name that was not invited and we have removed from all press interactions and.."

"Christine Everhart?" Pepper asked in a low voice.

She was going to be sick. This woman slept with Tony, hated Pepper, and hated the fact that she didn't win. This woman, Pepper thought, was out of their lives. Removed from all interactions related to the news. Tony had her fired from her job, Pepper filed protection orders aganist her for stalking, Christine was not allowed anywhere near the Starks. But yet she has managed to kidnap their child. To touch Peter. Pepper was going to be sick:

"Tony..."

"Pepper, I am working on it."

"Tony...Why?"

* * *

You likely... Heres a little taste.


End file.
